Year Five: Harry Potter and the Garden of Time
by HarryPotterDarknessReturn
Summary: R&R please! :) Harry's fifth year begins with secrets about him and those around him spilling out everywhere. Not only that, but the school governor, is threatening to have Dumbledore kicked out as the dawn of a new era begins-a great war is ahead!
1. Aunt Petunia's Big Discovery

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Aunt Petunia's Big Discovery  
  
The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close as a lazy silence fell upon the dozens of large square houses of Privet Drive. One teenage boy, Harry Potter, was outside still, lying on his back in a flower bed. However unusual this may have appeared for a boy at the age of fifteen at the end of a summer day, that was nothing compared to how unusual the boy was; Harry Potter was unusual in all senses. For one, he detested the summer holidays; for two, he kept a flying broom in the cupboard under the stairs, along with spell books and other such things; and for another, he was a wizard, a wizard who attended a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Yet another quarell had broken out inside the house between Dudley and his parents. He had returned home from Smeltings, the school he attended, even larger and rounder than he had been when he left. What once had been three chins now seemed like six, and what once had seemed like baby fat on his porky skin, now seemed more like blubber. The Dursleys had spent all last summer putting Dudley on a diet prescribe by the smeltings nurse, but now the hard work had plainly been for nothing. He had returned home with a pair of shoes ripped completely in half from his oversized feet.   
  
The nurse had sent a letter advising the Dursleys to give him no more than one meal per day, with no meat at all, only very small rations of vegetables and fruits which included beets, celery, and Dudley's greatest fear, radishes.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, who had at one point insisted Dudley was just a growing boy, had now faced the truth. Dudley was a flat out glutton. However, that did not stop Uncle Vernon from commenting on the fact that radishes were for horses, and not fit for human consumption.  
  
Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia had been facing another dilemna; Dudley was clearly not happy about his new eating schedule. He would sneak out of bed late at night to run to the kitchen with his porky self and theive from the food pantry. Aunt Petunia's first solution was to hide the food in the cupboard, but Dudley had seemingly smelled his way to it. In the end, his mother and father resorted to the only thing they knew to do; they bought locks for all the cabinets and pantries, hiding the keys in a secret drawer inside of Petunia's vanity. But Dudley again found the keys, so it was finally decided that Dudley's room be locked in at night, and they he be under surveillance at all times in the day.  
  
The actual enforcement of these new rules had led to over a dozen fights during the holidays, infact, the Dursleys were so busy keeping an eye on Dudley that they had forgotten to be mean to Harry. Harry had seized this time to take quick glimpses of the tv, flipping around channels with his new found freedom, and even one time, sneaking onto Dudley's computer (Whose desktop backgrond had been of a piece of pork).  
  
And now, on Harry's birthday, which had clearly been forgotten, another fight had broken out because Dudley had refused to eat any of his carrots, claiming that he was not a rabbit. Harry didn't think he was a rabbit either. Harry thought he was a pig to be truthful.  
  
Harry seized this oppurtunity to escape outdoors, tired of hearing the quarreling indoors all the time.   
  
As he lay on his back, watching the fluffy pink clouds float lazily across the darkening red sky, he turned to notice a neighbor walking outside of her house, wearing black robes, and carrying a rather raggedy brown leather suitcase (which had one dirty yellow sock hanging out of it) with her. Following her was one of her cats who Harry identified as snow ball. Her name was Arabella Figg, whom the Dursleys would leave Harry with when they were going out, that is, they did, until Harry discovered he was a wizard, and then, fearing he would tell her of his abnormalties, they from there out left Harry locked alone in his room, as to keep him from messing with important stuff.  
  
Harry stared at her. He had seldom seen her outside of her house, but had quite often this summer. There was even one account where she had been outside clipping shrubs that he had been sure she had disappeared into thin air. Indeed, she had been acting strange this summer, even whackier than she usually did.  
  
Harry surveyed her through his round black framed glasses. Surely normal muggles such as her didn't often go outside with robes on and a suitcase in hand? Not unless they were a wizard, which was an absolute absurd thought, as Harry had spent much time with Mrs. Figg during previous years, and not once had he noticed anything that would indicate she was a wizard.  
  
She was a tall, plump, big built old lady with white milky white hair that she always kept up in a bun; she could often be seen wearing a straw hat with a small daisy at the top of it. Her shoes looked as that of a 17th century person's shoes; black with a gold buckle at the top of them.  
  
As Harry lay, piercing into her, he saw her turn to him. Realizing he was there, she gave a slight look of shock and terror, then, smiled at him and nodded as she walked over.  
  
"Hello, Harry." She said in her most polite tone.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Figg," Harry replied to her.  
  
"And what might you be doing this late in the flower bed?" She asked, gazing down at the dirt that had gathered on his back.  
  
"Oh, that..." Harry turned and nodded to the house, where shouts could easily be heard coming from the house. Mrs. Figg obviously didn't need explanation any further.  
  
"Ah, so, a fight again I see."  
  
Harry glanced up at her, and nodded with a slight smile on his face. For a moment he had forgotten the rather unusual clothing, for a muggle atleast, that she had been wearing, coupled along with the suitcase.  
  
"Um, what's..." Harry began, but he could not finish, as Mrs. Figg had obviously caught on.  
  
"Oh, this?" She said, holding out the suitcase. "Well, I am going to be gone until next summer, so I thought I'd better pack."  
  
"What?" Harry said in a quizzial way. "Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I was going to keep this quiet, but I'm--" She never finished, because no sooner had she tried to get the words out than Uncle Vernon's voice had come bellowing out of the front door.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! IN HERE! NOW!"  
  
"S-sorry, got to go." Harry said in a nervous tone, jumping up from the flower bed and dusting his over sized jeans over that had belonged to Dudley at the age of ten. "See you next year Mrs. Figg..."  
  
She nodded. "Yes well, see you in a few weeks dear."   
  
Harry did not even wonder what she meant by a few weeks, the woman was obviously off her rocker a bit, but he also was rushing to get into the house before his uncle blew a gasket.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the house, where he could see his uncle standing at the foot of the stairs, yelling up to Dudley's room, and his shrieking aunt, running downwards. Apparently, somehow, they had managed to lock Dudley back into his room, and now he was apparently trashing his room, punching the walls, and throw things out the window, (CRASH!)in a vain attempt to escape.   
  
"Um," Harry stammered, "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
If Uncle Vernon was angry with Harry, there was no knowing how bad it would be now that he was mad with Dudley, also. And indeed his uncle must have been quite mad, because he turned around to Harry, his face turning purple and his vains popping out across his face. His eyes look like those of an angry bull's read to charge.  
  
"THERE IS A RUDDY BIRD ZOOMING AROUND IN THE KITCHEN WITH A PACKAGE! HE LANDED ON DUDLEY'S HEAD! NEARLY FRIGHTENED THE POOR BOY TO DEATH AND HE RAN TO HIS ROOM WHERE PETUNIA LOCKED HIM UP! IF YOU DON'T--" But his uncle was stopped, because all of a sudden, the 'ruddy bird' that he had been speaking of came zooming through the open door from the kitchen and into the parlor. Harry recognized it at once.  
  
"Pig!" He shouted, running over to it, letting the tawny owl fly down into his hands, squeaking ecstatically having delievered the parcel.   
  
Pig was his best friend at Hogwarts, Ron's owl. He had gotten him at the end of their third year.  
  
"I told you," Uncle Vernon snarled, "That there will be none of that nonesense coming in any of the rooms of this house besides yours!"  
  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said, not sounding at all apologetic.  
  
"Sorry?! SORRY?" He snapped. "What do you think our neighbors would think if they saw that owl flying into our house, with a package?!"  
  
"Well," Harry said, holding Pig closer to him and shoving the parcel into his pocket.  
  
"Mrs. Figg clearly isn't there anyway, just talked to her outside, she's walking around in a cloak with a suitcase. And the Hendersons, well they left on vacation last-"  
  
But Uncle Vernon clearly had not been, nor did he want, a reply from Harry. He grabbed at the bird and the parcel, but Harry quickly bounded to the second step of the staircase, making a creaking sound as he ran up the stairway, Pig in hand, heading to his room, his Uncle running after him.   
  
Avoiding his uncle's reached out hands, Harry ran to his room door, his uncle yelling after him. And all of a sudden, as his uncle was advancing on him, about to pounce and grab him, Harry reached into his jean pockets, and produced his wand, pointing it staight at his uncle.  
  
Uncle Vernon's face went into one of horror; His overgrown mustache began to twitch profondly; His eyes swelled to the size of that of a large marble; and his mouth fell gaping wide open, as his face sunk in, as if to run backwards.  
  
"I thought I-I told you to keep that thing locked away!" Uncle Vernon said, but less bravely this time, in an almost frightened tone.  
  
"I keep it with me anyway," Harry said, beaming at his uncle angrily, "Just incase." And with that, Harry lifted his wand back down into his pocket, gave his terrified uncle one last glance, and walk slowly to his room, going inside and locking it tightly.  
  
Once he had walked into his room, he pulled Pig out of his pocket, who now began hooting happily again as he zoomed around the room. Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, began clicking her beak menacingly at it. It was no suprise Hedwig was jealous of other owls, especially Pig, who's pridefulness rose above his accomplishment.  
  
Harry sat the parcel down on his desk and pulled up a chair to it. Looking down at it, he carefully pulled away the prickly string that it was tied with, tore apart the brown paper, and unraveled the package to find a box and a envelope inside of it. Harry carefully tore open the envelope, which also happened to conceal a news clipping from the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper. Harry looked at the letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Hope you like the candy I sent, mum made it, though I'm not sure of how it tastes, I haven't tried it for myself yet. I hope Pig was able to carry it without becoming too tired, I know his a bit small for all of this.  
  
You haven't seen the Daily Prophet lately have you? I know the muggles probably won't let you get it. Strange article was in there, concerning Professor Lupin...it was written by Rita Skeeter. Wonder how she's writing? I thought Hermione had her locked away. I asked Percy if I could borrow his owl, but he wouldn't let me, and Errol, well, Errol isn't very reliable so I guess I'll just have to wait until we get back to Hogwarts.Well, see you soon Harry!  
  
-RON  
  
Harry turned to the box of chocolates and opened them. As he began to eat them, (they were quite delicious indeed) he looked down to the newspaper article Ron had been talking about. Slowly he began to read it to himself:  
  
LUPIN'S MYSTERIOUS VISIT TO ST. MONGOS  
  
by Rita Skeeter  
  
  
  
Professor Remus J. Lupin, ex Defense againt the Dark  
  
Arts teacher at Hogwarts, who was found to be a devious  
  
werewolf in his final weeks at Hogwarts before resiging,  
  
was checked into St. Mungo's late Tuesday afternoon.  
  
One wonders if this human eater of a man has been   
  
checked in for some work on his abnormalties. While  
  
representatives at St. Mungos declare that that is not it,  
  
we believe that whatever it is is being hidden because  
  
Professor Lupin has a deep secret he does not want  
  
revealed, even deeper that the fact the he is a were-  
  
wolf. We can assure you that we will try to learn as  
  
much as we can and keep you posted with the Daily   
  
Prophet on this story as it unravels.  
  
Rita Skeeter was a nosey, gossipy, truth stretcher whom Harry and his friends had had much trouble with his previous year due to her stretching of the truth in her stories. Hermione had discovered that she was an Animagi, one who could turn into an animal form, and that she had been turning into a bug to get her stories. Hermione eventually figured this out and caught Rita in a jar, and as far as Harry knew she still had her. However, with this most recent story it made Harry wonder.  
  
Over the next several hours, Harry recieved three more owls with packages. One from Hermione, who sent him a book entitled Quidditch: From the Ancient World, one from Hagrid, who sent him a box of Chocolate Frogs, and one from his godfather Sirius Black, who sent him a new Firebolt cleaning kit along with a happy birthday letter.  
  
After sending back thank-you letters to Ron, Hagrid, Sirius, and Hermione, he went to bed. He had been contemplating while writing Hermione's letter as whether or not to ask her about Rita. He decided he would wait until they met at school instead.  
  
* * *  
  
August came; the leaves began to turn a slight shade of orange in certain trees, however few.   
  
Dudley was still giving his parents problems, though, not as much since Uncle Vernon had punished him by taking away his tv. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia was becoming increasingly thinner; she was already a skinny woman and the whole family was eating the same meal as Dudely. Her blonde hair was now beginning to grow gray, mainly from stress.  
  
Dudley, however, was a completely different story. He was not becoming thinner, rather, he was becoming even larger still. Infact, when Uncle Vernon forced him to stand on the kitchen scales, the pointer began to spin around aimlessly in circles, and the scale fell apart under the weight, leaving springs and mechanical wheels flying everywhere.  
  
While everyone else was eating small rations of horrid tasting vegetables, Harry had been secretly hiding food that had been sent from his friends, of which he would eat when he got to his room.  
  
One day, Harry was up early at daybreak and on his way down for 'breakfast' when he suddenly heard loud noises and bagning coming from the kitchen. What could possibly be happening this early? Surely Dudley wasn't up this early to have his daily temper tantrum? Eyes trailing over to the door, Harry slowly crept towards it. Brushing against it, it slowly creaked open and he could now hear fighting. He peered around the corner to said Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia arguing.  
  
"But Petunia--"  
  
"Vernon! No buts, something has to be done-"  
  
"He's just a growing boy Petunia."  
  
"Growing?!" She shrieked. "He's so big he can't even be weighed!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Vernon!"  
  
And then Harry saw something he thought must have been a hallucination, then, when he realized it wasn't, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having a dream. Definately not a dream.  
  
Aunt Petunia gazed into Vernon, her eyes were actually glowing a slight shade of Red. Vernon's eyes gave a look of horror, and he flew into a corner, yelling.  
  
"V-Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, suprised at herself.  
  
Uncle Vernon was slowly standing up, huffing, shakily, as he looked to Petunia with eyes the size of saucers.   
  
"You're eyes Petunia-they were-red!"  
  
Aunt Petunia clamped her hands to her mouth. "So it's true Vernon, I'm...I'm one of them!"  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon, said horrified.  
  
Harry knew what 'One of them' meant. She meant a wizard, or witch moreover. He knew what had happened; When a witch or wizard becomes angry, strange things they did not intend seem to happen. He had demonstrated this when he blew up his Aunt Marge one year.  
  
But Aunt Petunia, a witch? That was the last thing he had ever expected. For Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated anything and everyone out of the ordinary. They had detested Harry his whole life, and he had realized why when he discovered he was a wizard.   
  
Shaking from shock, Harry slowly made his way up the stairway. So Aunt Petunia did have some magic in her, that didn't mean she was a full witch. Since his mother and her parents had been muggles, Aunt Petunia was most likely a squib, one who could not preform magic easily as most wizards, probably why she had never recieved her Hogwarts letter. And then, Harry decided, she was not a fully fledged wizard, but she did have some, however little powers in her. He shouldn't have been suprised at this finding, afterall, she would have some wizard blood in her. His mother, her sister, afte rall, had been a fully fledged witch.  
  
This in mind, yawning, Harry headed back up to his room and fell back to sleep, the screamings below reverting back up, but becoming only echos in his mind as he drifted off. He had a nightmare then, one he had had all summer. 


	2. Back to Diagon Alley

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Back to Diagon Alley  
  
As Harry's last few days at the Dursley's drew near, he found himself amidst one of the biggest fights he had had in a long time. Dudley had burst his door open earlier that night, causing the lock to fly across the hall and land on Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon, in turn, sprang from the bed yelling about intruders and suddenly flew out of the room, bursting into Harry's and tripping over Hedwig's cage, causing him to hit the foor with a thud and Hedwig to fly onto Harry's lap, waking her up and leaving the poor owl screeching for hours.  
  
"MAKE THAT BLOODY BIRD SHUT UP!" Uncle Vernon was bellowing hours later, as Hedwig continued to squeal from her early morning fright.   
  
"I can't," Harry said, rushing to get his clothes on, "She won't until she's had her owl treats."  
  
"Well give her the damn things!" Uncle Vernon cursed, choking down a small pear fourth.  
  
  
  
As the day wore on, Harry recieved his list of school supplies via owl post. Ah, how could he have forgotten? He would be needing to travel to Diagon Alley tommorow. But the problem was getting a ride.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry said polietely, recieving a 'HMPH?' from his uncle. "I have to go to Diagon-I mean I have to go to the shops to get my new school supplies."  
  
"Yes? What of it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could take me, tommorow maybe-"  
  
"Take you? To get some ruddy magic books? I should say not!"  
  
"But Uncle Vernon-" Harry stammered, trying to figure out exactly what to say. And then it came to him. Sirius. "My godfather will be quite upset if I don't have my supplies when I return to school."  
  
Now Uncle Vernon stopped. His face went into one of slight terror, for good reason. For Sirius was a convicted murderer on the run, and only a few people, including Harry, knew of his innocence. However, Harry had forgotten to tell his uncle of his innocence.   
  
As his mustache began to twitch, he fought off the urge to say no. And finally, heaving a sigh... "Bloody fine. I'll take you. Mind you, I won't be going in those shops with you."  
  
Harry gave a slight smile at his victory. He knew his uncle would have never considered taking him, had he not been reminded of his godfather.  
  
So the next day, Harry arrived in London with his uncle. Mr. Dursley let Harry out in downtown London, and left him there to go get what he said were tools his workers needed at Grunnings. Harry, however, believed that he was only making an excuse to get out of being seen around Harry.  
  
Harry walked down the street, and finally made his way into the Leaky Cauldron, a pub un-seen to the muggle eye. Then, he walked down into the cellar, tapped the correct bricks, and Diagon Alley, one of the few places in London that was for wizards only.  
  
The streets were filled with wizards wearing robes of all colors and pointy emerald green, black, dark blue, and all other colors of hats you could imagine. He already recognized three fellow Gryffindors, (the house he had been sorted into at Hogwarts in his first year) and these students were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and a younger student he knew as Colin Creevy.  
  
Upon seeing Harry, Colin raced over to him, panting as he carried two large books under his arms that he had just bought at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Hello Harry!" He said ecstaticaly. "Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, can you? Mum and Dennis are still in Flourish and Blotts buying the rest of our books! I'm getting an owl this year! Isn't that amazing?"   
  
"Yeah Colin," Harry said, trying to sound as if he were excited. "Well, have to run, books and supplies and stuff, you know."  
  
As Harry pushed his way through the crowded streets, ignoring the occasional wizard to gawk at his lightening bolt shaped scar, he pulled his list out of his pocket once more, and looked down it. There were slightly a few more books required for this year than the last, along with several other required items. Realizing this, Harry dug into his robes to pull out a dirty brown sack, who's contents jingled merrily in his hands.  
  
He opened it up, and pulled out the coins that he had in there. He only had two galleons and one silver sickle left. This was certainly not enough to buy his school supplies. Before he could even go in a shop, he would have to go to Gringott's, the wizard's bank.  
  
After five minutes of politely moving through the crowd, Harry finally stood within feet of the giant, white bank. It was several stories high, and leaned a different way the higher you got, with broad white columns supportng the weight.  
  
Moving towards it, he quickly recognized five red headed people. The Weasleys. They were his best friend at Hogwarts, Ron, the youngest one, Ron's sister Ginny, and the oldest ones who would be seventh years this year, the twins Fred and George Weasley. Standing in front of them, wearing raggedy old clothes she had sewn herself, was a plump lady who was their mother, Molly Weasley.  
  
Harry came scurrying after them, and walked inside behind them. Inside, there was a long row of tables on either side of the room, with hundreds of Goblins sitting at each.   
  
Harry came up behind the Weasleys, slightly panting from all the walking. None of them had turned to see him, for they were standing still deep in conversastion.  
  
"C'mon mum, this is our last year at Hogwarts." Came Fred's painfully begging voice.  
  
"Yeah mum," George added.  
  
"Look boys!" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice growing louder, "There is no way I am going to give them back to you. I've been telling you all year not to even start up your Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again-yet you did. And I will not be giving them back."  
  
"But mum!"  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny had whipped around at hearing Harry's footsteps behind them, and spotted him, her hair falling gracefuly back onto her shoulders.  
  
The argument stopped abruptly. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Geroge, and Ron, whipped around. Mrs. Weasley's frown turned into a slight smile, as she gave him a, "Hello Harry, dear." Fred and George seemed to almost forget the arguments as they both greeted Harry in their usual gleeful tones.  
  
Ron came running over to Harry, a broad grin spreading across his face.   
  
"Hello Harry!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George...Ginny." He added, nodding to each of them.  
  
"Here to get your money, are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Um, yeah." Harry began, "Where's Mr. Weasley?" He added, noting the missing family member.  
  
"Oh, he's about." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. "Wanted to head out to Muggle London to catch a glimpse of them. Sometimes I wonder why Authur wasn't born a muggle."  
  
"Nutters about them, he is." Fred said. "I s'ppose he'll be here in a bit though, he said he would meet us at Flourish and Blotts after we got our money."  
  
A silence came over them for a few moments, and then, finally breaking the silence, Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Well then, shall we go on? Harry, you can ride with us to yours and our vault, afterall, you shouldn't be alone. Well, let's go then!" She beckoned them on to follow her to the front of the room.   
  
They boarded the mine cart with one of the chauffer goblins, and, although a bit crowded, began to ride down the mines, passing various vaults as they twisted and turned.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said, miserabley. "I didn't remember it being this bad."  
  
"Now, now dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, patting him on the back. "We'll be there soon, afterall."  
  
Harry and Ron hadn't been to Gringotts or Diagon Alley for two years, because last year they were at Quidditch World Cup for the last year, and Mrs. Weasley had come to buy their supplies.  
  
Harry soon remembered the feeling of the ride, and therefore it did not make him sick in the least, he even slightly enjoyed the ride. Even though he doubted any of the Weasley's had ever been to a carnival, he had been only once with the Dursely's, because Mrs. Figg had been busy tending to someone's garden far off in Scotland. Harry only got to ride on ride, a rollercoaster the Dursley's had put him on with Dudley, so that Dudley would have someone of both sides of him, (Uncle Vernon on the left) to make sure he didn't fall out. Of course, it was impossible for Dudley to have fallen out, for when they had attempted to get out, he had become jammed between the safety bar and the seat. Eventually, the fire department had to be called, who had to chop the cart into pieces to free him.  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes of twisting a turning, the cart stopped at a rusty old vault.   
  
"Now stay in here, the lot of you," Mrs. Weasley said, climbing out of the cart with the goblin. She handed the key to him, and the goblin inserted the key and turned it, then ran his long finger nails through a criss in the vault door. It opened to reveal a very small amount of money. There was no more than ten galleons and fewer than twenty sickles. This almost made Harry sick at his stomach, knowing what they would see when they reached his vault.  
  
After the Weasley's had gathered all of their money, they set off in the cart again on their way to Harry's vault. This time, Ron did not seem as sick and even talked to Harry.  
  
"Harry," he said, avoiding the others attention, as he and Harry were sitting in the back, "did you get the letter I sent?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. He had almost forgotten the letter, due to the commotion of the holidays ending plus he was still in shock over what he had heard from his Aunt Petunia, still in disbelief, though not daring to mention it to them.  
  
"So," Ron said again, "Whaddya reckon that's all about? What do you make of it Harry?"  
  
Harry jerked around. "I dunno. I was wondering that myself."  
  
The conversastion ended there, and no one spoke from there on out until they reached Harry's vault. He hastily went in it, gatherin a sackful of galleons, knuts, and sickles, then came out, stuffing the sack into his pocket as to keep it's loud jingling from sounding around the Weasleys, who did not have but enough money to make but a small amount of sound.  
  
Once they arrived at Flourish and Blotts, they divided. Fred, and George left to go check out the newest jokes at Diagon Alley's local joke shop, while Ginny went to get some ice cream at the ice cream parlor. Ron, however, stayed with Harry and Mrs. Weasley since Harry had to buy his books; Mrs. Weasley would be buying everyone else's.  
  
Mrs. Weasley strode inside, leaving Harry and Ron standing outside. Harry wasn't yet completely ready to go buy his school books just yet. He stood at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, (which was right next to Flourish and Blott's) looking at the various new types of brooms. None of them, however, outrivaled his-a Firebolt. Even the newest in the Nimbus Series, the Nimbus 2002, couldn't outmatch his.  
  
After looking through the store for a moment, Harry and Ron left, Harry with a new pair of arm braces and a small Qudditch Player's Journal, he bought one for Ron, too.  
  
"Harry, look!" Ron said, walking away from the store. He was pointing in the direction of a young boy who they also went to Hogwarts with. He was a tall, sleeked haired whitish-blonde headed boy who was also the seeker on the Slytherin team. Harry recognized him at once as Draco Malfoy. Standing beside him was his father, who he resembled a great deal, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry pulled Ron and himself back behind a pile of tattered out-dated old books sitting outside the door of Flourish and Blotts, not wanting to be seen by them.  
  
"Sh!" Harry said, shushing Ron. "I don't feel like dealing with Malfoy today, let's just wait here until they leave."  
  
Ron nodded.   
  
But they didn't leave, and just as Harry and Ron were poking their heads from behind the books intending to go on into the store, they saw Ron's father, Authur Weasley come into view, stroding straight in the direction of Lucius.  
  
"Ah, Authur," Lucius said in a sneer. "I suppose you'll be heading to the Wizard's Clothing and Pawn today? I hear they have a good deal of old clothes at very low prices. Why, even you might be able to afford them. They would surely look newer than what you have on."  
  
"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said in a would-be happy tone. "Good day, isn't it? And apparently you feel the same, I see you are still able to be a slimey old obnoxious-"  
  
"Shut-up Weasley." Said Draco, stepping into it. "Atleast my dad can afford to be slimey and obnoxious, I'd be suprised if your family could-"  
  
But Mr. Malfoy had hushed his son. "Now, now Draco. Play nicely. After all, I'm the adult here. You shouldn't be so rude to your elders, even if they are poor as-"  
  
"I must be going Lucius," Mr. Weasley broke in, "I have to get my wife now and I have a meeting with Dumbledore later this evening."  
  
"Ah, yes. Dumbledore," said Mr. Malfoy, gazing in an observant tone off into the sky, rubbing his chin, his snake head cane in his other hand. "I suppose, that even someone as low class in the ministry as you would know, Authur, that the minister of magic is not please. Not pleased indeed. Fudge has even said how he thinks he's losing it. I'm set to pay a visit to the school in a few weeks, and I daresay that my, ahem, report, may very well send Dumbledore into an early retirement. Such a loss. Pitty. But I'm afraid that with his ramblings on--"  
  
"What ramblings are you talking about, Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said, becoming agitated at Mr. Malfoy's dragging on.  
  
"Well, surely you know. The old man declares that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name is returning, afterall." And with a sly smile, Mr. Malfoy began to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"And you disagree with him, of course, Malfoy. I daresay you would like to see nothing more than him coming back. And I know you were one of those behind the muggle attacks last year at the cup, but I have yet to prove it. You would be a fool not to believe that he is returning. After the death of Amos's son, the Diggory boy. Harry Potter himself, witnessed it."  
  
"Oh," said Mr. Malfoy, rubbing his hands over the head of his cane, as his son smiled in a way that made Harry want to punch him, "And you deem this boy trustworthy? I suppose you were not reading The Daily Prophet last year. After all the scandals about him that got it-"  
  
"Rita Skeeter is a liar." Mr. Weasley argued.  
  
"Yes, well. I must be going Authur. I'll see you at the ministry tommorow, I suppose? Yes well then, come along Draco."  
  
The Malfoys left, leaving Harry free to go in and buy his books. After he had finished purchasing his supplies in Diagon Alley, he said good-bye to the Weasleys and headed back to muggle London where he waited a few minutes for his Uncle to show up. When he finally did, Harry left with him and returned to the Durlsey's for his last night there. Tommorow, he would be heading to King's Cross, and from there he would board the Hogwart's express to return to school. He fell asleep that night in deep anticipation, dreaming of returning to Hogwarts. 


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Harry awoke from his recuring nightmare the next morning, panting. However, he soon forgot about it, as he realized that today was the day he left the Dursley's for another whole year, to return to Hogwarts.  
  
He yawned softly, stretching and pulling himself out from under the sheets. He glanced around his surroundings, allowing his eyes to finally rest upon the nightstand where his glasses sat. He reached to the and put them out.   
  
After getting out of his pajamas and getting dressed, without attempting to comb his messy hair, as it was useless, he walked out of his room and downstairs where breakfast and the early morning quarrel over food awaited him.  
  
"Now Dudleykins, you mustn't eat anymore than what I have already given you. The nurse said it is bad for you're health." He heard his Aunt Petunia saying in her sweetest voice.  
  
As he walked in, he did not receive a greeting. Rather, he received a strained grunt from Mr. Dursley, and a glance from his aunt that said, 'Fix your own.' And Harry did walk over to fix his own, but all he saw was a undersized carrot. Harry figured this was the smallest one. It didn't make a difference to him, because not only did he still have a bit of food from his friends left, but he would be returning to Hogwarts soon to the Back to School Feast. So, with that in mind, he ate his carrot happily.  
  
"Yes well," said his Uncle, grunting, "What time must you be there? It'd better fit in with our schedule, I plan on taking Dudley to the mall today to do a bit of shopping with Petunia."  
  
Harry glanced around, then looked to his watch. Then, swallowing his last bite, he stood up and spoke, "I have to be there before eleven to catch the Hog-sorry, I have to be there before eleven to catch the train." Harry did not even mind saying sorry today, he was too excited about the prospect of what lay ahead.  
  
As Uncle Vernon stood up to go get something to drink, Dudley reached and grabbed his last remaining carrot. Harry was even happy enough today to say, "Uncle Vernon, Dudley's trying to overeat again." Dudley got scolded and Harry sat happily with himself for the next few hours.  
  
Finally, at a quarter till ten, they all loaded up in the family car, Harry putting his trunk along with Hedwig in the car trunk, Hedwig screeching and squealing.   
  
Uncle Vernon sat in the drivers seat, along with Aunt Petunia who sat in the front. Harry, however, was unfortunate enough to be, literally, stuck in the back seat with Dudley, who took up so much space that Harry found it difficult to breathe.  
  
"Could you please," said Harry, shoving Dudley to the side as Dudley continued to move closer to Harry, in an attempt to make him as uncomfortable as possible. "Move over!"  
  
"I can't!" Lied Dudley. "There's not enough room back here!"  
  
"Well," said Harry angrily, "You might've thought of that before you decided to become a giant whale!"  
  
"Shut it up! Both of you!" Uncle Vernon barked angrily. He was not happy with Dudley at the moment, and he was never happy with Harry in the first place.  
  
The ride, though uncomfortably bumpy, was well worth it by the time Harry arrived at King's Cross. He pushed his way out of the car, stumbling on Dudley's porking fat has he climbed out. With a grunt from his Uncle, which must have meant 'Good-bye', Harry opened the trunk and pulled out his luggage, placing it, along with Hedwig's cage, onto a large trolley he had grabbed from the side of the entrance. As the car drove off, Harry walked happily away, pushing the trolley.  
  
King's Cross was more crowded than usual today, owing to the fact that there were hundreds of young wizards attempting to make their way to the barrier dividing Platforms nine and ten. Harry brushed through the crowds of muggles, trying to look as insuspicious as possible, although a few people eyed strangely at the fact that he had a snowy white owl with him.  
  
Harry finally made it to the barrier. Clutching the trolley tight, he searched around to make sure no muggles were paying attention to him, then raced as swiftly as he could towards the barrier.  
  
SWOOSH! He found himself suddenly at Platform nine and three-quarters, which was already crowded with Hogwarts students gathering onto the train and pushing their luggage onto the luggage compartment. The scarlet read steam engine, The Hogwarts Express, was already billowing great clouds of puffy gray and purple smoke, drawing a haze to the scene behind it.  
  
Harry sighed slightly, looking around for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Then, he heard something from behind him. He realized that someone would be surely heading through the barrier any moment now, and he had not yet moved.  
  
Try as he might to move out of the way, he was bumped into as Fred and George Weasley suddenly appeared, bursting through the barrier.  
  
"Ah!" Harry yelled, jumping aside.   
  
"Hello Harry!" Fred said, waving, a broad grin spreading across his face. "How are you doing, Harry?" said George, waving to him.  
  
"Fine, thanks." Said Harry, his eyes spreading around. "Where's--"  
  
"Ron's on the way," Fred said, guessing what Harry was going to say before he could even get it out. "Had to help some old git that dropped a pile of shrub clippings. She said she apparated in the wrong place when she was going to go to work at a garden-strange, she was."  
  
"Yeah," George added, "If you ask me, that old lady has lost more than her shrubs."  
  
"Well, better be putting my stuff up," Harry said, looking at the unisonial nods from Fred and George.  
  
Harry pushed his trolley to the side, then began unloading his trunk, cauldron, and Hedwig's cage, then placing them into the train. Fred and George did the same, and once Harry turned around, he saw Ron come dashing through the barrier, closely followed by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ron's hands were covered slightly in dirty.  
  
"Hullo Ron!" Harry said, waving at them.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron answered, coming over to him, loading his luggage too. "Seen Hermione?" He asked, gazing around to look for her.  
  
"No," Harry replied, "She's probably already on the tra-" But he was interupted quickly.   
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione gasped running up behind them. "How are you?"  
  
"Er, fine." Ron replied, slightly blushing.  
  
Harry smiled, letting her know that he was also fine. "Alright Hermione?" Harry added.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Hermione replied, as she began to load her things into the train. "Just been reading up on the Salem witch trials of the 1700's."  
  
"Er, Hermione," Ron started, ignoring her last sentence as he attempted to get out something he seemed to find more important, "I was wondering, the Daily Prophet, it--" But he was interupted before he could start by the ear screeching sound of the Hogwarts express, announcing it was about to depart.  
  
"Better get going," Harry said quickly moving along.  
  
They boarded the Hogwarts Express, coming into a mostly happy, talkitive atmosphere. They sat down.  
  
When everyone was finally seated, Harry realized that Hermione was no where to be seen inside the compartment.  
  
"Ron," Harry started.  
  
"Eh?" Ron replied, taking his attention away from his mother waving good bye to him out the window.  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron searched around the room. He couldn't see her either. "I dunno," he replied. "I'll go look for her, I've got to ask her about Rita--" too late. Just as Ron was standing up, he was suddenly thrown back down onto the seats as the train began to slowly move along the rails, gaining speed by the seconds.  
  
"Er, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk into the next compartment. It is covered between each car, usually, isn't it Harry? I mean, it was last year. Right?"  
  
But Harry had already stood up and was making his way to the door of the compartment. He flung it open. But it was not covered. Infact, there was no connectivity between the two cars, just the wind blowing their hair, and the sound of the wheels clicking along the track. And Harry saw why; the car they were in appeared much older than the rest; it was rusty, and the red paint that was left was not only faded, but peeling from all sides.  
  
"No getting through from there while this thing is moving," Harry said, easily closing the compartment door with the force of the wind and walking back over to Ron, where he sat down.  
  
Suddenly, the little lady with the candy cart appeared out of nowhere and came strolling down the aisle, with a cart full of all kinds of wizarding treats. These included: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, and other delicious treats Harry had been longing for all summer long. After selling a few candies to other students, she finally reached Harry and Ron, who were inconvienietly located at the back of the train.  
  
"Good evening dears," she smiled at them, pushing the cart forward. "Anything you would like?"  
  
Harry quickly gave a yes, and he and Ron bought several chocalte frogs, and a large bag of Every Flavor Beans.   
  
For the next hour, they ate heartily on this delicous food, and Harry got two new cards from his frog. (Amina Arnert and Arianne Zon) Harry ate several beans, and was unable to figure out which flavors three of them were, although he recognized the others: Caramel, wood, apple, radish, onion, and something else that tasted horridly like burnt rubber smelled.  
  
  
  
As the hours past, the sun began to situate itself behind the clouds, letting several small rays seep through them every now and then. From there, the clouds grew darker, turning into what had once been a beautiful day into a dark, gloomy haze of rain and low rumbles of thunder.  
  
"Say Harry," Ron said, "How do you reckon the witch with the cart got to the other compartment, but we weren't able to?"  
  
"She apparated, didn't you see her?" Harry said, astonished that Ron hadn't noticed this. But prehaps, Ron was more used to seeing aparation than he was, and didn't take as much notice of such things.  
  
As the rain began to pound on the windows and the sky grew still darker, the sun's rays no longer pouring throught the clouds, (Which Harry realized that the coming of nighttime was probably contributing to) Harry looked out the window to see that the ground was becoming more and more mountinous.  
  
"We must almost be to Hogwarts," Harry said, turning back to Ron.   
  
But Ron wasn't paying attention, he was apparently lost deep in thought somewhere far off. Harry prodded him on the back.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped, slighty suprised at hearing his name. "What? Oh, Harry...what is it?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about so heavily, that's all." He said, giving him an awkward glance.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, turning his head down slightly, and then pulling it back up again. "I was just thinking about what Lucius Malfoy was saying at Flourish and Blotts. Sounds to me like he could not be happier than if her were to get Dumbledore kicked out."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Harry said, heaving a sigh. "Guess I forgot about that with all else he said and the excitement, that's all."  
  
"Malfoys." Ron said angrily. "All alike, all of them. Malfoy, he and his father are just alike. The great pricks."  
  
"Speaking ill of my father, are you?" Came a sneering voice from nowhere that made Harry and Ron jump. Draco Malfoy was standing there, his great eyebrows raised and his malevolent eyes as ferocious as ever. Standing behind them, were two big muscled boys, as large and round, (if not larger) as Dudley.  
  
"So what if we were?" Said Ron bravely, standing up to Malfoy. "I don't suppose you have anything wonderful to say in his defense, might you?"  
  
Malfoy choked on a laugh, almost snorting. "I do. He's alot better than you're father. I expect you're father will be working overtime to pay for those new robes, eh Weasley?" He said, looking down at Ron's robes, as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly at Malfoy's antics.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said, suprised at his own daring has he leaped up, jumping straight towards Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Why is it, that those two klutzes follow you around everywhere?" He said, nodding towards the oversized figures of Crabbe and Goyle, who were clenching their fists in anger. "Scared to go alone? Too weak Malfoy?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle made to jump on Harry, but Malfoy held them back, and with a slight shrug, quietly added, "C'mon." to them, and walked gradually away, looking quite angry.   
  
"Well, that should get rid of him for a good few hours." Ron said, grinning at Harry.  
  
"Hope so." Harry replied. "Say, Ron, who do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher is?" He added, changing the subject.  
  
"Dunno," Ron said, "I just hope that this time he isn't one of You Know Who's helpers in the form of a teacher." He was refering to the teacher they had last year, Mad-Eye Moody. Although it wasn't really Mad Eye Moody at all, it was one of Voldemort's supporters in the form of Moody, helping Voldemort. Infact, the only normal Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry had ever had, (apart from the fact he was a werewolf) was Professor Remus J. Lupin, who had coincidentally been a friend of Harry's father James Potter when he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Maybe he's a vampire," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Or maybe he's a half giant like Hagrid," Harry added.  
  
"Or maybe," said a voice from behind them, "He's a she." It was Fred, he and George had been stadning behind the two for several seconds now.   
  
"Saw that sleek haired git Malfoy was giving you trouble," Said George. "Thought we'd come help, but before we got here you two were already on about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Wait," Ron said, looking strangely at them, "What did you mean by he's a she?"   
  
Harry had been wondering the same thing, he even had his own mouth open, ready to ask the very question Ron that had just left Ron's lips. Did they mean that they would finally be having a female teacher? Harry had never thought of a woman as one for the job, but now it seemed strange really that h had never thought that they might. If so, how would they know? Harry found these words, "How do you know?", escaping from his mouth before they had even answered Ron's question.  
  
"Over there," George said, pointing to the opposite sliding door than Harry and Ron had checked, in an attempt to find Hermione, "In the staff car, we snuck in and heard them refering to her as a she. Didn't see her there, though. Although, we did see Hermione. Talking to Professor McGonagall about her schedule."  
  
"So that's where she was," Harry said, wondering why they had never thought to look there. Then he realized why, it was the staff compartment, afterall.  
  
Ron jumped up.  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can get her, I've got to ask her about, er, something," he said, noting the puzzled looks on Fred and George's faces.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Harry, standing up as well. But he need not have, for at that very moment, the staff compartment door slid open and out walked Hermione, looking her usual happy self, he bushy brown hair swinging stiffly around her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione," Ron gasped. "I was wondering where you were."  
  
Hermione gave a slight frown, they replied. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall about my schedule for the end of the year, since I won't be here,"  
  
"What?" Harry said, a confused look spreading across his features. "What do you mean you won't be here? Where are you going?"  
  
But Ron, who had not been listening, suddenly broke in. "Hermione, about what I was going to ask you earlier before we got on the train."  
  
"Yes Ron?" She said curtly.  
  
"Well," Ron began, but did not finish. For at that moment, the train stopped, and everyone fell silent. Suddenly the door sprang open, and Professor McGonagall was standing at it, beckoning everyone off the train.  
  
Harry, along with Ron and the others stepped down from the train, finding themselves in a downpour, soaking their robes. They broke out at a run, scrambling to get into a carraige.  
  
Harry boarded a carraige with Ron, Seamus Finnagin, and Neville Longbottom. Ron, who had been hoping Hermione would be boarding with them so that he could finish his question, was rather dissapointed when she did not board.   
  
As the horses began to pull the carraiges up the steep hill through the rain, Harry looked over to Neville, who seemed frightened indeed at the low rumbling of thunder.  
  
"S-so, Harry," Neville began, trembling from the cold rain that was penetrating his skin, "Rainy night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry in reply.   
  
"Wonder," said Ron minutes later, as the ride became more bumpy on the way to the castle, "if the new defense against the dark arts teacher is going to be like McGonagall, or if she's going to be fun."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"She?" Said Neville and Seamus in unison.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied to them. "Fred and George told us, they overheard the other Professors talking about it."  
  
"Wow." Said Neville. "We've never had a witch for a defense against the dark arts teacher before."  
  
"Oh I do hope she's not too strict." Said Seamus, looking nervous, but excited.  
  
Finally, the carraiges stopped and Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus hopped out along with all of the other students. They scuttled as quick as they could up to the large double doors through the rain, watching as the first years paddled across the Great Lake. Finally, Hagrid, a giant man who was twice as tall and three times as large as most people, came up pushing through the students, and pushed the doors open. Harry walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Now, he looked around. Finally, he was home. He was at Hogwarts. 


End file.
